


We All Scream For Ice Cream

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Minor Violence, Some angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura decides to wake Carmilla up to ask her something, but it doesn't go as planned.  Then they go hang out with Danny, Lafontaine, and Perry.  Carmilla tries gelato for the first time.  A tiny bit of angst buried in a lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream For Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been eating gelato when I wrote this. Also, this was originally going to get worked into my other fic but it was so long it just got pulled out and given its own fic, haha. Enjoy!

“Carm,” Laura whispered to her sleeping girlfriend. “Caaaaaaarm.”  There was no movement or any indication that calling her name was working, so Laura resorted to poking the sleeping vampire’s shoulder.

Carmilla scrunched up her face, so Laura kept poking. Carmilla let out an angry mumble from her bed and slapped at Laura’s hand.

“Psst, Carm,” Laura said, not deterred. Without thinking, she began poking her back, instead.

In a flash, Carmilla had Laura off the floor and pressed against the wardrobe.  Her hands were wrapped around the smaller girl’s neck and her fangs protruded from her gums. Carmilla snarled.

“C-C-Carm,” Laura gasped out. The grip tightened. “Carm, please…”

She had totally forgotten that, on top of Carmilla’s abhorrence of being woken up, the vampire understandably could err on the side of full-blown paranoia if she was in the middle of a particularly vivid dream.

Laura’s eyelids started to droop as Carmilla’s face softened and a look of recognition flashed into her eyes, and she let go of Laura.

“Oh, my god, Laura,” she whispered, stumbling backwards. “I didn’t know who was waking me up, and I––” she sat down on her bed, looking up with tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Laura was still gasping for breath and struggled to speak.

Carmilla abandoned pitying herself and stood back up, helping Laura sit down.  Then, she got some ice, knelt in front of Laura, and placed it gingerly against Laura’s neck, which was starting to bruise.  Laura winced.

“My fault,” Laura eventually rasped out. “It was my fault. I guess that’s what I get for poking a bear.”  She managed a smile.

Carmilla laughed dryly.  “So, I’m a bear?”

Laura laughed, forgetting she was in pain, but was quickly reminded.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, with Danny, Lafontaine, and Perry standing in the hallway.

“Laura, are you guys coming or not––” Danny gasped at the scene in front of her.  “What the hell happened?”

Carmilla’s looked both annoyed and sheepish.

“Hey, guys,” Laura waved awkwardly. She gave a nervous chuckle. “Apparently poking a sleeping vampire in the back while she’s sleeping is the opposite of a good idea.”

“So you strangled her?” Lafontaine demanded from Carmilla. “You couldn’t have just politely grumped at her?”

Danny stood silent but furious, while Carmilla looked more annoyed than sheepish now, and seemed like she was about to say something to convey her annoyance, so Laura cut her off.

“Can you guys give us a few minutes, and then I’ll be right out?”  Her voice was still low and raspy.

Perry ushered Lafontaine and Danny out, although the latter took more convincing.  Laura gave Danny a pleading look before she relented and completely shut the door.

 

“Next time you want to wake me up,” Carmilla growled, “send the Amazon to poke my back.”  Carmilla slowly withdrew the ice pack, inspecting the bruise carefully.

Laura playfully smacked her arm. “How’s it look?”

Carmilla frowned.  “Like your crazy vampire girlfriend almost strangled you to death.” She averted her gaze.

Laura lifted Carmilla’s head, forcing her to look back at her.  “Hey, hey, hey,” she said soothingly, giving her lips a soft kiss before continuing. “‘Vampire girlfriend’ is a bit of a stretch.”

Carmilla laughed dryly and gave Laura a light kiss back.  “So now I’m a crazy bear?”

“At least now all this bear spray would actually serve a purpose,” Laura teased.

 

Carmilla put her face in the hand that wasn’t holding the ice pack and sighed deeply.  “I am so, so sorry,” her voice cracked as she choked back a sob.

Laura reached out to touch Carmilla’s face, but she pulled away.  Laura sighed. “Carm, stop apologizing,” she said softly.  “I know you come with a dark past, and you’re still working through things, and I’m not with you while hoping these things suddenly work themselves out. I’m here to work them out _with_ you and be with you in spite of them.”  She shrugged. “If that means occasionally being strangled, I’m ready for that,” she reached out again, and this time Carmilla didn’t pull away, but rather looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Besides, this one is totally on me, because you’ve told me before about touching your back to wake you up can be a trigger.” Carmilla wasn’t used to a total coherent argument coming from Laura’s mouth, so she must have been thinking about talking about this for a while.

Carmilla continued to look into Laura’s eyes, eventually accepting that Laura wasn’t about to go scrambling for the door to get away from her the moment she could.  “You’re amazing, buttercup,” she finally said.

 

Carmilla stood and sat on the bed next to Laura. “Why are they here, anyway? And why did you wake me up?” She leaned her head on Laura’s shoulder. “Unless you’re the crazy one and your new hobby is randomly poking monsters?”

“Oh!” Laura shouted, apparently having forgotten why she was poking her vampire in the first place.  “That’s right.  We’re going out for ice cream.  And I want you to come.” She leaned her head on Carmilla’s. “And you’re not a monster.”

Carmilla furrowed her brows together. “Cupcake, you risked life and limb to ask me to get ice cream?”

“Well, to be fair, I thought the hard part would be the convincing,” she replied, “not being thrown against the wardrobe and gasping for air.”  She nudged Carmilla’s knee. “And I’m not asking, I’m telling.”

 

Carmilla gently removed her head from Laura’s shoulder. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, buttercup.”

“Why not?”  Laura pouted slightly.

“Uhm, gee, I dunno, maybe because your friends just walked in after I almost crushed your windpipe?” Carmilla snarked.

“Yeah, but if they spend more time with you, then that means the amount of time spent involving you causing me bodily harm becomes relatively smaller,” Laura pointed out.  Carmilla gave her a skeptical, exasperated look. “Look,” she sighed. “You don’t even have to say anything the whole time.  Or even speak to order your ice cream.  It’s this new gelato place that opened near the campus and I’ll order for you. I just… I just want you there.” She gave a bigger pout and batted her eyelashes – _Carmilla’s weakness_. “Is that so wrong?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, knowing she was being manipulated, but not really caring.  “I’m not saying a damn thing,” she warned.

Laura squealed and threw her arms around Carmilla.

“This better be some awesome gelato, hon,” Carmilla grumbled.

 

Perry and Lafontaine had already visited the new gelato place, so they led the way, walking in front of the other three. Laura walked between Danny and Carmilla, excitedly engaging Lafontaine and Perry in conversation, while Danny smiled politely and spoke every so often.  Carmilla quietly sulked, trying to hide her amusement at the fact that her girlfriend was basically a five year old trapped in an eighteen year old’s body as she bounced down the street.

Laura had quickly commanded the others to not hold Carmilla accountable for any injury she may have received earlier, and everyone grudgingly agreed.  Laura pointed out once again that she had been previously warned about certain triggers, and had foolishly forgotten this particular one.  It didn’t mean Carmilla was completely absolved, but the group concurred to allow Carmilla to tag along and not antagonize her. Still, Carmilla felt as if they were all just tolerating her presence.

 

“You’re quiet,” Lafontaine said, breaking away from Perry and dropping behind to address Carmilla.  “Even by your usual standards.”

Danny assumed Laf’s previous place next to Perry. “Yeah, come on, Morticia,” Danny said, flashing Carmilla as big a smile as she could muster. “No one likes a dead weight.”

Carmilla racked her brain to figure out what the previous topic of conversation had been.  _Why do I even care?_ She looked over to Laura, who didn’t seem to be pressuring her either way, and genuinely seemed happy just because her girlfriend was there.  Carmilla suddenly felt herself ignoring the previous sentiment and was pleasantly surprised to find that she remembered they were talking about having so many assignments due the first few weeks of the semester.  _Dammit, Hollis, the things I do for you_.

 

“Yeah, I have a bunch of reading assigned,” Carmilla finally said, shocking everyone.  “But I’ve read all of it before, so I just need to skim.”  She looked towards Perry.  “If you need any help with _Ulysses_ , Perry, I can help.”

Perry’s eyes widened, surprised that the vampire had bothered talking to her, let alone listened to what she had been rambling about shortly before.  “Uhm, wow. Thanks, Carmilla.”

Laura beamed at Carmilla, who had to hide a smile creeping on her face.

 

Once they got to the store, Laura went first and ordered two large cups of fudge brownie gelato, surmising that Carmilla would equally enjoy the extra dark chocolate gelato with chunks of real baked brownie. Her predictions were correct, because Carmilla was unable to suppress a moan after she tried the first spoonful.

“I told you it’d be good,” Laura laughed, grinning like a dork at a table big enough to fit everyone.

Carmilla mumbled something that sounded like “threnk yew,” and ate another spoonful.

Danny sat down shortly after, having gone next in line. She dug into her black raspberry chocolate chip cup with gusto.  “How do you like yours?” she asked, looking at Carmilla.

Carmilla didn’t seem ready for the question. “It’s, uh, amazing,” she answered. “Thanks for asking, Xena.”

Danny nodded, smiled at Carmilla, and made some small talk with Laura about some class they were taking together this semester.

Lafontaine and Perry joined the group last, the former with caramel cookie crunch gelato, and the latter with vanilla bean.

“Carm, I swear to you, we heard that moan all the way over there,” Laf said, laughing into their cup.

“You might be the most enthusiastic first customer they’ve ever had,” Perry added.

Carmilla laughed, which seemed to startle everyone except Laura, who just stared adoringly at her.  Carmilla covered her mouth as if the sound was offensive and should never be made again.

“Hey, Elvira,” Danny said, nudging Carmilla’s arm, “you should laugh more often.”  The other three made sounds of agreement.

 

Later that night, when Carmilla and Laura returned to their room, Carmilla flopped down on the bed next to Laura.

“How do you manage to flop down on a bed gracefully?” Laura asked, snuggling up to her vampire’s side.  She rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Years of practice,” Carmilla replied lazily. “I started by flopping onto the hard mattresses they give soldiers in the military, and eventually graduated to flopping onto those memory foam mattresses.”

Laura snickered.  “If only you had used that valuable time to learn something more useful to me,” she said, “like, oh, say, paying for your own gelato?”

“Hey, you’re the one who dragged me out,” Carmilla pointed out.

“Yeah, I’m _such_ a bad girlfriend for making you talk to people who genuinely enjoyed your company,” Laura teased, yawning.  “And an even worse one for treating you to ice cream during the same outing.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Carmilla spoke.

“I’m not used to being treated like that,” she finally said quietly.

Laura looked up at Carmilla’s face in confusion. “Treated to ice cream?”

Carmilla swallowed hard.  “Treated like a human,” she whispered.

“Oh, Carm,” Laura said, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.  She took a moment before adding, “Well, you’d better get used to it,” snuggling back on her shoulder.

Carmilla smiled down at her tiny human and pulled her in tighter.  “I’m not sure I ever will,” she replied.

                                                             


End file.
